


Just So You Know

by Katiie190



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190





	1. Chapter 1

It was like any other monday in the office, everyone sitting at their desks doing something, Gavin was editing the GTA 5 video they needed to put out soon but he kept getting distracted. Turning his head a little he looked just in time as Michael and Ray kissed, he felt the familiar feeling bubbling in his stomach, Jealousy. 

With sad eyes he watched the couple for a second before he was snapped out of his thoughts by Geoff. "Hey retard, you almost you?" With wide eyes he snapped his head toward Geoff. "Uh yeah, almost..." He trailed off awkwardly feeling the tips of his ears burn, Geoff raised an eyebrows at him but he ignored him and stuffed his attention back into editing trying his best to ignore the sounds of the couple kissing. 

After 40 minutes Gavin was finally done editing.  
"You finally done asshole?" Geoff asked from behind him, he jumped with a squawk. "Bloody hell Geoff, dont do that." Gavin panted holding his chest with wide eyes while the others just laughed at him. "Just send the file to my email so i can put it up." Geoff stated walking over to his desk, nodding to himself he sent the email to geoff, not realizing he sent the wrong one. 

Standing up he stated. "I'm gonna run to the bog." With that he walked out of the office heading to the restrooms. 

Back in the office Geoff seen that Gavin sent him an email and clicked on it opening it up, furrowing his eyebrows he looked over the email in confusion. 'What the fuck did he send me?' Geoff thought confused until he seen a familiar name. 'Michael' 

His brows shot up in surprise, getting closer to his screen he read it over. 

'I wish Michael would just realize how much i love him' Geoffs eyes widened and his mouth dropped opened just as Gavin walked in. "What's wrong Geoff?" Ryan asked confused trying to look at his computer screen, snapping out of it he turned his screen off and stood up clearing his throat. "Nothing, i need to talk to Gavin." He paused looking Gavin straight in the eyes making the lad feel nervous, speed walking over to him he gripped his arm pulling his out of the office. 

"Did you realize what you sent me?" Geoff asked slowly, Gavin furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, i sent you the lets play-" "No, no you didn't, you sent me about a page long thing of you confessing your love, about Michael!" He whisper-shouted, Gavin's eyes widened and he felt his stomach drop. 

"Dont tell him, please Geoff im begging you." Gavin whimpered, Geoff has never seen the kid so vulnerable before, his face softened and he sighed nodding. "Thank you." Gavin breathed. "No problem Gav, but do you really?" He asked, Gavin looked down nodding with a sigh. "How long?" Geoff asked. "Since the day i first seen him." Geoff's eyes widened. "You idiot!" Geoff shouted slapping the back of his head. "Ow what the bloody hell was that for?" Gavin whined rubbing his head. 

Geoff narrowed his eyes. "Why would you let him get with Ray when you know you love him?" He asked, Gavin looked down and rocked on his heels. "I dont think he feels the same and the way he looks at Ray makes me know he loves him." Gavin whispered with a frown, Geoff sighed throwing an arm around him as they walked back into the office. "No send me the actual lets play you sap." Gavin gave him a smile and nodded sitting at his desk sending the actual lets play this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael and Ray have now been dating for three months and they were in the middle of playing Rainbow Six. "Go Ray I'll cover you." Michael shouted as a grenade went off around them, Michael crouched down behind Rays character looking at his ass making random noises. Gavin frowned into his microphone before getting an idea, pretending to round the corner he screamed 'shocked' and through a grenade killing them both. "Gavin you stupid asshole!" Ray shouted slamming his controller down while Ryan and Jack died of laughter.

"Sorry, thought you were the enemies." He said sheepishly while the two glared at him, once they looked away he smiled to himself turning back to his screen as they started a new game.

Once they were done playing the game Ray stood up stretching, Michael as well.  
Gavin turned his head a little just in time to see Michael wrap his arms around Rays waist and kissed him on the lips. Frowning he slowly felt his heart breaking even more, soon enough he's not going to be able to take it anymore.

Closing his eyes Gavin turned back the computer and put his headphones on.  
He doesn't know how long he was sitting there but he felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump a mile in the air, looking up he seen Geoff, taking his headphones off he listened. "Everyones heading out Gav, its time to go home." Gavins eyes widened slightly before looking at his clock seeing it was time to go home.

"O-Okay, thanks Geoff." He gave him a weak smile making Geoffs brows furrow, pulling out Michael chair he waited till Jack finally left the room leaving the two alone. "Whats wrong Gavin?" Gavin looked at Geoff trying to look confused. "Wot you on about?" He asked, Geoff obviously didn't believe him and kept a straight face but raised an eyebrow, Gavin sighed and though of a believable lie. "I just haven't been sleeping great." Which now that he thinks about it, it wasn't a complete lie. Ever since Michael and Ray got together his dreams were engulfed by Michael so he stopped sleeping as much because almost every morning he'd wake up in tears.

Geoff's face softened and he nodded. "You want to stay with me and Griffon?" He asked, Gavin looked at him shocked but shook his head. "No its fine, i dont want to be a bother." Geoff shook his head. "It's fine Gavin, just for the night so you can get a proper sleep." Sighing Gavin nodded shutting his computer down following Gavin to his car.

They arrived at Geoff's home and he starts to feel awkward, he doesn't want to them to feel pity for him.. Entering the house he watched as Millie ran up to him in which he bent down hugging her, Griffon came out with a look of confusion when she seen Gavin. "He's gonna stay for the night, hasn't been able to sleep." Griffon nodded with a sweet smile. Gavin watched as Geoff played with Millie and felt his heart break a little more as he watched Griffon watch them with a heart filled smile.

He wishes he can have that with Michael one day...  
Getting broken out of his thoughts he heard fingers snapping causing him to shake his head seeing Geoff standing there. "I said here are some blankets and a pillow for you, the couch pulls out, ill see you tomorrow buddy." Geoff patted his back before walking down the hallway with the Millie and Griffon. Sighing he slowly laid down on the surprisingly comfy couch and pulled the blankets over him.

Looking up at the ceiling he began thinking, maybe Michael doesn't feel the same way, what if he just looks at Gavin as a friend, I mean the way he messes around and looks at Ray it seems like he really loves him. Hell Michael and him barely have any boi time anymore. Frowning Gavin had one last thought before he slipped his eyes shut. 'Have i lost my boi?'


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin woke up early and he was knackered, he thought about what he had to do.... He had to go back home... to England. 

Tip toeing around Geoffs house he found two pieces of paper and a pen, he wrote a small note to Geoff telling him that he was heading back to England. Moving onto the blank piece he licked his lips frowning, bringing his hand up it was like once the pen touched the paper he couldn't stop. 

Once he was done he signed it to Michael and folded it putting it in his pocket, leaving the other paper on the kitchen counter for Geoff when he wakes up, walking to the front door he got his shoes on and walked out of the house, looking around he stood there for five minutes until a taxi finally came by and picked him up. 

He told them where to drop him off and the drive took around 15 minutes since he needed to stop at his house and get a suitcase and pass port.  
Getting out of the taxi he pulled out his wallet paying the driver before turning around walking into the building swiping his keycard. 

Walking through the building he got to the AH office where he was alone, he came in early so no one would try to stop him. 

Pulling out the note /song/ he wrote he looked down at it shaking in his hands, carefully he set it down on Michael's keyboard with a deep breath feeling his eyes well up with tears. Looking around the office he sniffled wiping his cheeks before walking out. 

With his head down, hands in his pockets he exited the building waving down another taxi.  
Getting in he let out a sigh. "Bergstrom Airport please." Gavin brokenly said watching the building fade in the distance as the man drove off, the man looked at Gavin in the mirror and asked. "You okay kid?" Gavin looked up at him, sure he looked like proper shit. "I'll be okay, thanks for asking though." The man nodded saying nothing more. 

They arrived at the airport soon and Gavin got out of the Taxi with his suitcase and pulled out his wallet but the man shook his head. "Its okay kid." Gavins brow turned into a frown. "I really should pay, it was quite a drive." Gavin insisted going to give him the money but once again the man shook his head. "Really, its fine, think of it as a favor from a friend." Giving the man a weak smile he thanked him and watched as he drove off leaving Gavin alone in front of the air port. Turning around with his suitcase behind him he walked inside. 

His flight didn't leave for an hour so he found a bench and laid on it deciding to get some shut eye before the long flight.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the office the AH crew arrived to work about 20 minutes after Gavin left the building. Entering the room they all sat at their desks getting ready to set the game up when Michael seen a paper on his desk, confused he picked it up seeing it was addressed to him and signed by Gavin, opening the paper up he seen it was a song?

Leaning back in his chair he squinted his eyes reading it over. [Play the song now]

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ5iCKed6mk

Once he was done reading it he felt as if the air was sucked out of his lungs, throwing the paper onto his desk he shot out of his chair. "Where's Gavin?" Was the only words that came out of his mouth, everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "He left me a note saying something about going back to England." Geoff informed him worried, with that Michael turned around running out of the office and out of the building with Ray running after him.

When he got to the parking lot Ray grabbed him spinning him around. "Michael what the fuck is going on?" He asked confused and worried.

"I'm so fucking sorry Ray, Im just so fucking stupid, i love you- really i do but you're my bestfriend-" Michael stops as tears start rolling down his cheeks, Ray's face softens as he finally understood. "It's okay Michael, I understand, go get him." Ray said with a light smile patting him on the shoulder, with that Michael hugged him and got into his car speeding off towards the airport.

Gavin woke up to the sound of his flight being called, slowly but surely he got up grabbing his suitcase heading towards the gate to his flight.

He was almost to the gate but stopped as he heard a voice shouting his name, furrowing his eyebrows he turned around feeling his eyes widen as he seen Michael running towards him. "Micool! Wot are you do-" He was cut off when suddenly lips crashed into his, his eyes widened slightly before he realized what was happening and slowly relaxed into the kiss.

Slowly they pulled away from each other and before Gavin could mutter a word. "Don't you fucking dare get on that plane." Michael breathed against his lips. "Don't you fucking dare leave me."

Gavin said nothing and threw his arms around him as Michael continued. "Im so fucking sorry that i was too stupid to realize how you felt." Michael said with tears welling up in his eyes before continuing once more. "I cant lost you Gavin, I love you, i love you too much gav." Gavin felt his heart skip a beat as he heard Michael say those words to him, not ray, but to him.

"I love you too Michael." Gavin breathed before biting his lip to try and stop the tears from coming. "Come on boi." Michael led him out of the airport and to his car so they could drive back to work.

They arrived back at their work and got out of the car walking up to the building hand in hand, they continued holding hands walking into the office. Once they entered the office Gavin felt the back of his head get slapped. "Wot?!" It was Geof, of course. "Dont you fucking dare do that again you prick." He ordered pointing a finger at him like he was a five year old. Gavin pouted rubbing his head with his free hand. "i wont, promise."

Geoff finally looked down seeing them hold hands and smiled at Gavin who gave him a small smile back. Gavin looked around almost scared to look at Ray expecting him to be pissed off and glaring at him ready to pounce but surprisingly he was smiling at them. He felt Michael kiss his cheek making him blush as the room fell into 'Aw's' even Ray.

Gavin couldn't help but smile brightly, he got the love of his life and didnt lose one of his important best friends in the process. Sometimes if you just wait, good things come to you.


End file.
